1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to a display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel that includes a plurality of unit pixels, each having a first sub-pixel that emits a red color light (i.e., a red color sub-pixel), a second sub-pixel that emits a green color light (i.e., a green color sub-pixel), and a third sub-pixel that emits a blue color light (i.e., a blue color sub-pixel).
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display panel may include a plurality of unit pixels. Each of the unit pixels may include a red color (R) sub-pixel, a green color (G) sub-pixel and a blue color (B) sub-pixel. In such a display panel, the red color sub-pixel, the green color sub-pixel and the blue color sub-pixel may be provided on a substrate using respective masks for forming the red color sub-pixel, the green color sub-pixel and the color blue color sub-pixel.
Recently, as a display panel is manufactured to have improved display ability (e.g., a high resolution), an area of respective organic layers of red color sub-pixels, an area of respective organic layers of green color sub-pixels and an area of respective organic layers of blue color sub-pixels are reduced. Accordingly, a distance between opening portions of the masks for forming a plurality of unit pixels of the display panel (e.g., red color sub-pixels, green color sub-pixels and blue color sub-pixels of the unit pixels) may be shortened. As a result, a mechanical strength of the mask may be reduced.